


Thank You

by CaveAdministration



Series: Sakura Week 2018 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: fun little letters for those special people in your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveAdministration/pseuds/CaveAdministration
Summary: Sakura Week Prompts: Day 6 - Acknowledgements





	Thank You

Kakashi Sensei,

I know as well as you do that you definitely weren't qualified to be a teacher to a group of 12 year old ninjas to be. You passed off most of your responsibility, baited Naruto and Sasuke against each other, and completely ignored me and my need to improve. 

But I still have to thank you for keeping us safe and, ironically enough, pushing me in the right direction. Without your neglect, I would have never trained under Shishou. Without your favouritism, I never would have strived so hard to better myself, to become stronger. I am who I am today because of you. I knew you tried, in your own special way, and I have to thank you for that.

Thank you, for everything.

Sakura 

  
  
  


Sasuke,

I used to love you. You called me useless, a burden, annoying. I thought if I got better, if I became your equal, then you would accept me and love me back. I was wrong. You never respected me and I think that quite likely, you never will. But if I hadn't tried to be that person, someone worthy of you, then I wouldn't have known my potential.

So thanks, I guess.

Sakura

 

 

Naruto,

I'm sorry for how I've treated you in the past; I was horrible and cruel as a child but you always trusted me and I don't know how to repay you for that. You've stood by me and have become a wonderful leader. Hopefully, in the future, I can do this same for you.

You've been a literally ray of sunshine in my life, a lifelong friend, and certainly one of the best people in this world. I can only wish for your forgiveness and thank you for all you've done for me and Konoha.

Love,

Sakura

  
  


Shishou,

You are one of the strongest people I know, both literally and figuratively. As a child, I had heard wonders of what you had achieved in a world dominated by men. And when I had the chance to study under you, it was a dream come true. You taught me, trained me, and most importantly, you raised me.

You have been the greatest sensei I have ever had, and without you it would've been a miracle that I survived as long as I have. You've been an inspiration and a mentor, and Shishou, you've made my life the best it could possibly have been.

Sakura

  
  


Hey Ino-Pig,

I'm not sure it's possible to have a best friend as terrible and great as you. You saved me from those bullies - in those days they were the most dangerous creatures - but then you broke my heart over Sasuke of all people. Eventually, we fought in the Chunin Exams, and that brought us back together. 

Since then, you've been a sturdy pillar for me to lean on, and someone completely irreplaceable. Thank you for pushing me upright and forcing me forward; for teaching me how to stand up for myself. You've been an amazing friend and I hope that I've been at least half as good a friend to you.

Thank you always,

Forehead

  
  


Sai,

You've always tried to fit into society but I've loved you, no matter your awkward nicknames and habits. Sure, I didn't appreciate being called ugly at first, but I know you were trying your best and I know that you always will.

I will admit to wanting to punch you more times than not but that doesn't mean I can't thank you for what you've done for me. You helped us fight a war and overcame a mind controlling asshole for us. That's more than most.

Thank you, but I sincerely hope you act less like a robot next I see you,

Sakura 

  
  


Yamato,

I know that you've dealt with a ton of shit in your life, and then you have to look after a bunch of self-centered teens to follow that up. We could have been more considerate, and we definitely could have been nicer. But thank you. For your work, your friendship, and your dedication. 

Sakura

  
  
  


Orochimaru,

You’re an asshole and you traumatised me as a child. 

Die, you commie fuck.


End file.
